College Life
by The Outsider Girl
Summary: This is something I started when i was bored, so if you like it let me know.


Skittery- Michael. Blink-Troy, Mush-Aaron, Spot-himself, Jack Kelly- himself, Dutchy-Walter. Itey-Dominic, Snitch-Dee  
  
College Life  
  
I was standing in line for class registration, my friend Spot was standing beside me, "So do you miss home?"  
  
"Nah," Spot looked at me, "Do you?"  
  
I shook my head, after Spot, and I registered for our classes, we walked to my car, and drove to the apartment we had been renting for while we attended school in New York, "So what do you think about living on our own?"  
  
Spot smiled, "Great I can't believe your dad let us live together."  
  
"He saw the place, he saw your room, and my room, then he noticed Jack's room, and noticed they were on two different sides of the apartment," I smiled, "Oh he thanks you for giving me the room with the restroom."  
  
Spot laughed, "He should know you're like a sister to me."  
  
When Spot, and I got to the apartment I stopped in my tracks, when I noticed one of our neighbors, who I hadn't met yet.  
  
Spot stared at me and took the keys out of my hands, he leaned in towards me, "Anemone you think you can move?" He looked over at out neighbor, "Hey can you say hello, so that way he won't think your weird?"  
  
I walked up to the guy, "Hello my name is .uhm?"  
  
Spot leaned in close to me, and whispered in my ear, "Anemone."  
  
I smiled, "That's it Anemone, and you are?"  
  
"Michael Kurstian, my friends call me Skittery," he thought for a moment, "Hey are you guys doing anything tonight?"  
  
Spot looked at5 me, "We have to unpack our apartment."  
  
"But that could always wait, "I smiled at Skittery, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well my roommates, and I are having a party, I thought that you two would like to come to it," Skittery glared at Spot, "But if you have things to do I understand."  
  
Spot pulled my arm, "Come on, we got to unpack."  
  
"Spot, we could unpack later," I pulled my arm out of Spots grasp.  
  
Spot glared back at Skittery, "Well the sooner we unpack is the sooner we could explore New York."  
  
"I'll help you unpack, and then it will be done faster, and then you, and you two could come to my party," Skittery smiled, "I mean is that alright with you two?"  
  
I unlocked my door, and lead Spot, and Skittery inside, "We got the big stuff unpacked, we just need to put the dishes, and out clothes away."  
  
Skittery looked around the apartment, "My apartment has three bedrooms."  
  
"This one has three also, but my other roommate isn't here yet, he is getting his class schedule Culinary Arts Academy, then he'll be here to help us unpack," I walked into the kitchen, and began to unpack the dishes.  
  
Skittery helped me in the kitchen, "Why do you only have guy roommates?"  
  
I laughed, "Because I grew up with these guys in California, we're like family."  
  
"Do you miss California?" Skittery put something in the tall shelve.  
  
Spot came into the kitchen, "Does it really take two people to unpack a kitchen?"  
  
"Spot's right, I should go and work on my room before my boyfriend gets here," I rolled looked at Spot, "Did you already unpack your room?"  
  
Spot nodded, "Yeah pf course I did, I don't have that much stuff, unlike you."  
  
"Oh, you have a boyfriend already?" Skittery looked at me surprised.  
  
Spot rolled his eyes, "She has had the same boyfriend for almost three years already."  
  
I smiled, "He is going to the same school as my other room mate, I think he got his own place though, he'll be by here tonight," I suddenly remembered about Skittery's Party,. "I don't think I'll be able to stay long at your party, sorry."  
  
Skittery nodded, "Well you could always invite Tray to the party too."  
  
Spot looked at Skittery, "Troy, not Tray."  
  
I walked into my room, "Oh," I walked back into the living room, "Spot did you unpack my room already?"  
  
Spot shook his head, "I didn't, why?" He walked into my room, and saw everything unpacked already, "Spot laughed, "So that's why Troy wanted to borrow my key, looks like he got you some new things." I smiled, "Sure does."  
  
"He should be an interior decorator, instead of a chef," Spot walked back into the living room.  
  
I followed Spot out of the room, "You do know he asked me to move in with him?"  
  
Spot looked at me confused, "Why aren't you?"  
  
Skittery looked at the two of us, "You do know I'm still here don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks for helping us unpack the room," I walked Skittery to the door, "Sorry I thought we had more unpacking to do then we actually did."  
  
Skittery smile, "Hope to see you guys tonight at nine," he left my apartment.  
  
I shut the door, "Troy is going to like Skittery," I sat on the couch, "I don't know if I want to move in with Try, or not though, my father could come and visit with out notice, and I wouldn't want him to know I was living clear across country with my boyfriend."  
  
Spot sat beside me, "Well maybe you could live with Troy, and when you're father visits, I'll call you, and tell you, then you could come over before he even gets here, or pretend you just stepped out."  
  
"What am I worrying about, Blink isn't even moved into his apartment yet," I turned the television on.  
  
Spot turned the television off, and stared at me, "Wait he doesn't have a place yet?"  
  
"Not yet," I turned the television back on.  
  
"And he wants to see if you'll move in with him?" Spot laughed, "So let me guess where he'll be staying until he finds a place."  
  
"Anemone, Spot, we're here," Jack came into the apartment.  
  
"Hey, how was registration?" Spot looked up towards the front door.  
  
Jack came into the living room, and sat down in an arm chair, "Iot was cool. Blink, and I got the same classes."  
  
"Yeah, but there were a lot of students there, so it took a long time," Blink sat on the arm of the couch next to where I was sitting, "Did you like what I did to your room?"  
  
I smiled up at blink, "Yeah, it saved a lot of time, but why did you do it?"  
  
Blink stood up, "Can I talk to you out on the balcony?"  
  
"Sure you can," I followed him onto the balcony.  
  
Blink wrapped his arms around my waist, "My father is moving to New York, he wants me to share an apartment with him."  
  
I wrapped my arms around Blinks neck, 'That sounds fun, do you want to move in with him?"  
  
"No I don't that is why I wanted to talk to you," Blink leaned against the balcony, and looked down, "I told him that I already have a place, so can I move in with you, and the other guys?"  
  
I leaned back against the balcony, and stared at Blink, "Of course you could, but are you sure that would be a good idea?"  
  
Blink took my hand, "I wanted you to move in with me, but since I couldn't find a place I was hoping you would let me move in with you."  
  
"Sure, you could probably share a room with jack," I grinned, "I mena if that's all right with you."  
  
Blink looked at me surprised, "Well okay, I'll go ask jack if that would be alright," he started to go back inside.  
  
I pulled his arm, "Troy, sweetie, I was just kidding., you could sleep in my room, I'll sleep in Jacks room."  
  
Blink laughed, "You're funny, real funny Anemone."  
  
"So are you going to be testing your homework on me?" I looked inside.  
  
Blink grinned, "That sounds like fun, you know testing my food on you."  
  
"I meant cooking me dinner, or whatever," I opened the door, and walked into the house, "So do you guys feel like going to a party?"  
  
Spot shook his head, "No I don't wanmt to go to That Michael guys party."  
  
"He said we could call him Skittery," I sat on one of the bar stools against the kitchen counter.  
  
"Correction, he said his friends could call him Skittery, I don't plan on being his friend," Spot looked at Jack.  
  
Jack shrugged his shoulder, "That sounds fun Spot, there must be at least one person you'll be able to get along with at the party."  
  
Spot rolled his eyes, "Fine then, I guess you're right," he grabbed his coat from the closet, and then left for the party with Jack.  
  
Blink took my hand, and lead me to my bedroom, "We're alone."  
  
I smiled, "Yeah, I am fully aware of that."  
  
Blink removed his shirt, and then began to kiss me, "Do you think we could sleep together, you know now that we're going to be living together."  
  
"Sure we could sleep together, but that's all we're going to be doing," I opened my dresser drawers, and saw Blinks stuff in it, "You already moved your clothes into my room?"  
  
"Well I knew you would say yes, you know about me moving in with you," Blink walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, and then began kissing my neck.  
  
I pulled out of his arms, "Let's go to the party," I walked out of the apaprtmen, and went over to next door, I let myself inside.  
  
Skittery was the first to notice me come in, "Anemone, you made it."  
  
I smiled, "Yeah, so do you know all these people here?"  
  
Skittery looked around at the crowd, "I only know a few of these people the rest just invited them selves, Aaron, Antonio, Ivan, come here."  
  
The three boys appeared, what seemed from out of nowhere at all.  
  
Skittery pointed to a brunette guy first, "This is Aaron, but we all call him Mush," then he pointed to a skinny boy that had black curly hair, "This is Dominic, we call him itey," and this is Ivan, everyone calls him Dutchy," Dutchy had blonde hair.  
  
"Hello my name is Anemone," I smiled at the three guys, "My two roommates are already here, did you get to meet any of them?"  
  
"I talked to one of them, Spot I think it was," Dutchy looked towards the doorway, "Who's the guy with the patch on his eye?"  
  
I looked in the direction where Blink was standing, and then I looked back at Skittery, and the other guys, "That's my boyfriend."  
  
Skittery looked towards where Spot, and Jack were standing, he saw a girl talking to Jack, "Anemone, that's Sarah, she lives below our apartment, and works at starbucks." . I smiled, "Cool, well I need to go see what Troy is doing."  
  
"I was getting us a couple of beers," Blink joined the group that I was talking with, 'Here you go doll."  
  
Skittery extended his arm towards Blink, "Hello, Anemone was telling me about you earlier."  
  
Blink wrapped an arm around my waist, and kissed my cheek, "Where's Jack at?"  
  
"He's talking to a girl, and Spot," I noticed Spot wasn't really doing much talking, "Well Spot isn't really a talker," I took a drink from my glass.  
  
Blink laughed, "Well you know him, he thinks it pointless talking to people he might never see again, unless a hot guy showed up.'  
  
Itey stared at Blink wide eyed, "Spot's gay?"  
  
"Yeah," I smiled. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Itey looked at me confused, "You mean to tell me that he has aa gay roommate, which is me."  
  
Skittery patted his fiends back, "Didn't quiet get to it Itey, sorry man."  
  
"You want to dance, Anemone?" Blink pointed to where there were some other couples dancing, including Jack, and Sarah.  
  
I followed Blink to the dance area, "I remember back in California when we danced every Friday. night."  
  
"I think that's where I took you for our one year anniversary is dancing," Blink kissed my cheek.  
  
I smiled, "Do you remember where our first date was?'  
  
"Of course I remember, it was at Ruby's. in the Main Place Mall, and after that we went to my cousins birthday party," Blink smiled, "You know we would have been together three years today."  
  
"What made you want to ask me out?" I noticed Itey, and Spot talking with each other, "Blink, I think that Spot is actually enjoying his conversation with Itey."  
  
"You, and I just had a moment, and now you're talking about Spot, and Itey's gayness," Blink rolled his eyes, and walked into the kitchen, "I'm getting more to drink."  
  
I followed him into the kitchen, the music was getting more louder then before, "Troy, I had to much to drink, I'm going back to the apartment.," I looked to see if Jack, and Spot left the party yet, I saw Jack on a sofa making out with Sarah, but Spot wasn't anywhere in view, I left the party, and went back to my apartment.  
  
The door was unlocked already, I started to walk towards my room, and I saw Spot sitting on the couch with Itey.  
  
Itey smiled at me, "Hey, it was too noisy at my place, so Spot invited me to come over here, that's alright isn't it?"  
  
"Of course, she don't mind," Spot looked up from the magazine he had in his hand, my magazine, "Spot why did you go into my room?"  
  
"Chill Anemone," Spot handed the magazine to Itey, "I was showing Itey the new Justin Timberlake CD."  
  
"Oh okay, well give it back to me whenever your done with it," I entered my room, and put my robe on.  
  
Blink entered my room, "Wow, you look great in that robe."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Aren't you the sweet talker?"  
  
Blink laid on my bed, "Aren't you going to come over here and kiss me?"  
  
I walked out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen, "Why does he want to get into my pants so badly?"  
  
Itey walked out of Spot's room without his shirt on, "Spot wanted something to drink," he opened the refrigerator, and pulled out a bottle of water, then he looked up at me, "Why don't you want top sleep with your boyfriend?"  
  
"Itey, I am not in the mood to explain my relationship with a guy I just met less then two hours ago," I slammed the kitchen cupboard, and started to go back into the bedroom, then I looked at Itey, "I guess I'm just afraid."  
  
"You two been going out for a few years now, or at least that's what Spot says," Itey leaned against the counter.  
  
"That's why I am afraid, because if I sleep with him the way he wants me to, it will change everything for us, he's done it before with other girls, but I never did it before, all I did was sleep with Troy, we never were that intimate," I looked towards my bedroom door, "I guess it is time to make the next step, nothing wrong with a taking a chance right?" I walked into my bedroom, and saw my bathroom door opened, and heard the shower running. I removed my robe, and undergarments, then I stepped into the shower with Blink.  
  
Blink stared at me surprised, "You do know I'm in here to right?"  
  
I wrapped my arms around Blinks neck, and kissed him, "I knew you were in here," I ran my fingers through his wet blonde hair, "I think we should do it."  
  
Blink wrapped his arms around my waist, and began to kiss my neck down to my chest."  
  
"Bed, Troy lets go to the bed," I took him by the hand, and lead him to the bed. "I love you."  
  
Blink grinned, "I love you too Anemone," he laid me down on the bed, then positioned himself on top of me, "I been waiting so long to do this with you."  
  
I winced as I felt him enter more in me, "Troy!"  
  
"It's alright doll," Blink kissed behind my ear, "You could trust me."  
  
I could hear him moan into my ear, and feel as his hands slid down to my thighs, "I know I could trust you."  
  
After Blink came, he laid down beside me, and wrapped me in his arms.  
  
He kissed behind my ear, "How was that?"  
  
"It was nice, I don't really know how to answer though," I rested my head on Blinks shoulder, I felt his hand rub my back.  
  
Blink kissed the top of my head, "That was a good answer doll, it definitely is one of the best things to ever happen in our relationship."  
  
The next morning when I woke up I saw Blink still asleep next to me. Then I put my undergarments on under my robe, then I walked out into the living room.  
  
Itey, and Spot were in the kitchen, "Morning Anemone."  
  
I smiled at Itey, "Morning to you two to." . Spot walked into the living room with a box of kix, and sat on the couch, "So how did you sleep," he had a mischievously grin on his face, "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Itey sat next to Spot, and grinned, "How could you hear them with all the moaning you were doing last night Spot?'  
  
I covered my mouth to keep from laughing out loud, "I slept great last night, and how it seems you didn't get to much sleep yourself."  
  
Spot threw some kix at me, "Whatever."  
  
Blink walked out of the room, he had my cell phone with him, "Doll, you're brothers on the phone."  
  
I took the phone from Blink, and then put it up against my ear, "Dee?"  
  
"Yeah it's me," Dee, who was known to almost everyone as Snitch, was going to a school in California on a basketball Scholarship.  
  
"Hey, how was registration back home for you?" I saw Blink drink some milk from the carton, "Don't drink out of the carton Troy, that's gross."  
  
Spot rolled his eyes, "It's no big deal, I drink from that carton too, and so does Jack."  
  
I stared at Spot, "That is so gross."  
  
"Anemone are you there?" Snitch sounded confused.  
  
I remembered that I was on the phone with Snitch, "Yeah sorry brother, can you believe Spot, and Blink drink out of the milk carton, and they don't care."  
  
"You should be use to it sis, everyone does," Snitch sounded like he was trying to keep himself from laughing, "It's weird sis, this is the farthest we have ever been from each other, I was always use to being in the same class with you since pre-school."  
  
"I know, I actually got ready to talk about something with you last night, but when I left my room I remembered I didn't live at home anymore, that's okay I got help though, but it wasn't the same," I walked back into my room.  
  
"Sis, the reason I called was to tell you that I dropped out of UCR, and I m going to some art school in New York, so I'll be there with you, you wouldn't happen to know if there's an apartment for rent near where you live."  
  
"I'll look, and ask around for you, but you could stay at my apartment until you find a place," I smiled as I thought about Snitch living in New York with me, "Just call me when you get here, and I will meet you, you could send you're things here on a U-Haul or something."  
  
"Now that we have that token care of, can I ask where Blink is living, and why he answered the phone so early this morning, because I know it's three hours time difference, but it's only seven in the morning here, and ten there, and I know for a fact that Blink sleeps in till twelve," Snitch was crunching on something.  
  
"He would had been asleep if my phone didn't go off ," I covered my mouth as I said the last sentence.  
  
"Oh, are you living with together?"  
  
"Troy's living here until he finds a place of his own," I looked at a picture that I had of Snitch, and me when we were five.  
  
"Okay, well I will be there in a couple of weeks," Snitch hanged up.  
  
I walked back into the living room, where Spot, Itey, Blink, and Jack was now sitting, "Morning Jack, Itey," I sat next to Blink on the couch  
  
Itey had on one of Spot's shirts, he smiled up at me, "Morning to you too."  
  
Jack stared at Itey, "Hey that's Spot's shirt."  
  
Spot glared at jack, "Yeah so, it looks beter on itey."  
  
Itey smiled, "Well I'm sure you look good in some of my shirts too."  
  
Spot grinned, "Maybe I could take a walk though your closet sometime."  
  
Jack cleared his throat, "You know that Sarah chick, sh is looking for a new roommate, I might be moving into her place."  
  
"Really," I looked at Blink.  
  
Blink looked at me confused, "What you want separate rooms?"  
  
I shook my head, "No Snitch is looking for a place to live here too, he is moving to New York, and maybe Snitch could rent a room from Sarah too."  
  
Jack shrugged his shoulder, "Yeash she is looking for two roommates, but I'll feel more comfortable if it was Spot, because I plan on having some romantic moments while living there, and with Snitch living there too, there wil be too much of a com petition."  
  
I looked at me, "She wouldn't let Spot live in the same apartment, you know because of him being the same as me."  
  
"She doesn't like gay people?" Blink looked at Jack, "And you're thinking about living with her?"  
  
"Yes I already told her that I would move into her apartment," Jack looked over at Spot, and itey, "She knows your gay Spot, I told her about all my roommates."  
  
I exchanged looks with Spot, and then stared at jack, "What did you tell her about you roommates?"  
  
"I said that we all grew up together in California, we got excepted to schools in New York, and decided to move into an apartment together," Jack stared at Spot, "I told her that Jack was gay, and that he was going to school to be an actor, and that you were going to school to be a Journalist."  
  
"Oh really," I rested my head on Blinks shoulder, "What are you doing today sweetie?'  
  
Blink looked at me, "Well I thought that maybe you and I could take a long drive, catch a ferry, and see the Statue of Liberty today."  
  
I shook my head, "I don't really want to go see the Statue, but a long driv e does sound nice."  
  
Blink stood up, then took my hand, and lead me ti the bedroom, "That was a good party wasn't it, I don't even remember what time I went to bed."  
  
I rubbed his bare chest; "We went to bed pretty late last night."  
  
"Did I keep you up all night?" Blink looked at me confused.  
  
"You don't remember one of the most important times in my life," I sat at my vanity, and stared in the mirror.  
  
"You're acting weird you know that," Blink began to get dressed, "You're acting as if we actually did something to remember last night."  
  
I rolled my eys, "You're funny you know that?"  
  
Blink grinned, "I know, of course I know what we did, it was a special night for me too."  
  
"You almost got me there for a second," I began to put my makeup on, "What do you want to do, besides go for a long drive?"  
  
Blink sat on my bed, "I don't know. I was looking forward to seeing Miss Liberty today."  
  
"Well I could find something else to do today if you want to go see Miss Liberty." I looked at a picture of my father, and mom, "Maybe I'll go home and visit my family, since I don't start school for a couple of weeks."  
  
Blink walked up behind me, "You have to stay here, I'll miss you if you go back home."  
  
"I will only be gone a week," I sat on the bed beside Blink.  
  
"No you'll go home, visit, drive to the airline, and then you'll realize you never want to leave home, then you'll send for you're stuff, and we'll never see you," Blink rubbed the back of my neck.  
  
"I will not stay there, at least not with Snitch moving here, he was the only reason why I would had been going home anyways, but he's moving here to New York," I rested my head against Blinks arm, "I just wanted to go home one last time before school starts."  
  
"Why don't you wait until Snitch is here, and see how you feel then," Blink lowered his hand down to my back, and began to rubbed it, "Last night was incredible."  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
"Come in," I looked at the door.  
  
"Itey opened the door, "Hey, I wanted to see you're room, Spot said you're an Elvis fan," he looked at all of my Elvis collections, "Spot and I are going to the store do you need anything?"  
  
I looked at Blink, "Why don't you and I go grocery shopping, and get some things so that way we could have a little party tonight."  
  
Blink looked at Itey, "We'll go with you, and Spot, I think a party sounds like a good idea."  
  
Itey smiled, "That sounds like a good idea,' he shut the door, leaving Blink, and me alone once again.  
  
After we all were ready to go, we gathered into two separate cars. Spot wanted to ride in Blink's car, Spot likes Blink's red corvette. I road along with Itey in his Pt Cruiser, I had oldies on the station when he turned the car on. When we all got to the store, Blink, and I grabbed our own cart, while Spot, and Itey did they same thing, then we went out separate ways.  
  
Blink looked at me, "Spot tried to talk me into selling my car to him on the way here." I put some make-up into the cart, "He really likes your car, Shampoo, and Conditioner?"  
  
Blink grabbed a bottle of each, "So do I, that car has been mine since I was fifteen, is Suave Shampoo, and Conditioner good?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine," I threw some other things into the cart.  
  
We went to the meet department.  
  
Blink put some fish, and steak into the cart, "What other kind of meet would you like?"  
  
"I don't care, you're the cook," I noticed Spot, and Itey next to the cereal isle, "Do you want some cereal?"  
  
"Cereal, Anemone I'm going to school to be a chef, we are not having cereal in that apartment," Blink put some bacon into the cart.  
  
"I'm going to grab a box of Cheerios," I walked towards where Spot and Itey were by the cereal, "How is your shopping going?"  
  
Spot pointed to his, and Itey's cart, "We covered Vegetables down to cereal, I am guessing you shampoo down to chips, and soda?"  
  
When Blink, and I were finished grocery shopping, we loaded up the car, and headed back home.  
  
((Please Review If You would Like Me To Continue)) 


End file.
